1. Field
The present application generally relates to planning of dental prostheses, and more particularly to dental prosthesis connector design.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of computer systems to design dental prostheses has increased in recent years. The computer systems allow a dentist, dental technician, or other operator to design dental prostheses for individual patients. These individual prosthetic designs are often called “situations,” “dental plans,” or “prosthetic plans.” Operators using the computer systems can design plans based on a library of the teeth shapes and positions, patient data, and/or available equipment and hardware. For example, an operator may design a dental plan that has multiple dental restoration components. Further, the operator may design an anatomical or aesthetic prosthesis, such as a full anatomic crown. Multi-tooth prostheses may require connectors between the dental restoration components. There may be, however, acceptability design constraints on the connectors due to the material used for the prosthesis, due to the production technique being used, due to the span or distance between, e.g., a crown and a pontic or two pontics in a bridge, and/or other acceptability design constraints.
A problem with current systems is that they do not adequately assist operators in designing connectors for dental plans that are within the connectors' constraints.
These problems and others are addressed by the systems, methods, and devices and computer-readable media described herein.